


Luz to the Rescue

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Joe cooks, M/M, Slash, its Luz to the rescue, tough guy Joe is afraid of bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: There's a cockroach in their apartment, and Joe is NOT having it. Thankfully, George has the situation handled.OR: "Get that goddamn roach up right now, George, or so help me-""You'll what?" George scoffed. "What're you gonna do, Joe? Continue to play The Floor is Lava?"





	Luz to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect is meant to the real life heroes of Easy Company. Any mentions here are based solely on the portrayals of the men in the HBO miniseries, not the actual men themselves. I have the utmost respect towards the men of the 506th and their families!
> 
> Un-beta'd.   
> Hope you enjoy!

George had just stepped out onto the fire escape for a smoke before dinner when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like Joe wailing.

"What? What is it?" George demanded, cigarette abandoned, as he skid into the kitchen of their tiny apartment. "Joe, what?"

His boyfriend—his tough as nails, voice like whiskey and cigarettes, brass knuckle-wearing, amateur boxer boyfriend Joe—was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Joe's knees were tucked into his chest to keep his feet from touching the floor, and his eyes were wide from fear. "George," he growled, eyes never leaving the tiled kitchen floor. "- _get_ —it."

"Get what, Joe? What-" And then George saw it. A cockroach. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Joe's wide-eyed stare turned dark as he shot an angry, no-nonsense glare at his boyfriend. "You know I don't fucking like roaches. I don't play with those fuckers, okay? You _know_ that."

"Jesus Christ, Joe, from the way you were wailing, I thought you were dying or somethin'."

"I wasn't wailing," Joe snapped with all the petulant stubbornness of a child who'd been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been doing.

"Totally wailing," George murmured. He glanced longingly toward the fire escape in their bedroom, regretting his dropped cigarette already. "Man..."

" _George_ ," Joe demanded. "Fuckin' get it."

"Only if you say 'please,'" George deadpanned, already reaching for the roll of paper towels on the table. "Oh, wait, hang on."

George dug his iPhone out of his jeans' pocket, and Joe's face contorted with confusion. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, obviously, Joe, I'm taking a picture. Otherwise, nobody'll believe me." He lifted his phone and trained the camera on Joe's hulking mass, wildly outta place on the small countertop. "Say 'cheese'!"

"Fuck you," Joe growled, expression deadly.

"Eh." George shrugged and pocketed his phone. "That'll do."

"Look-" Joe sighed, obviously frustrated. "-you got a beef with somebody? Know some asshole who needs his head bounced around a bit, or his teeth knocked out? I'm your guy, okay? But I do not—fucking—do— _bugs_. So get that goddamn roach up right now, George, or so help me-"

"You'll what?" George scoffed. "What're you gonna do, Joe? Continue to play The Floor is Lava? You're right, I'm shakin', Toye. You got me right where you want me."

After a second, Joe's angry disposition crumbled into something closer to pleading. "George..."

George's heart fluttered, and he sighed. How could he say no to that pout? He was only human, after all.

"Okay, babe, alright, I got it." And he did. George scooped the cockroach up with a paper towel and retraced his steps back through their room to the fire escape. Flinging the bug out into the street, he slammed the window shut and muttered, "Good riddance," before returning to the kitchen.

Joe was stirring a pot of sauce on the stove, acting as cool as ever, when George came up behind him. "Uh, this is the part where you thank me. Profusely. Preferably with a blowjob."

"Thank you? For what?" Joe retorted.

"Excuse me. I think I just saved your lif-"

Joe waved a sauce-coated spatula at his boyfriend like it was a weapon. "You better fucking delete that photo."

"Too late. Already forwarded it to Frank, Muck, Penk, Bill, Malarkey, you know, the usual suspects. Whoa, hey, hey! Watch the tomato sauce! Alright, okay, I didn't send it...yet."

"Delete that photo, Luz."

"What's it worth to you, Toye? Huh? What'll you give me for it?"

Joe sent his boyfriend a look that said, very clearly, _I am not amused_. But after a beat, he shrugged. "Set the table and do the dishes after dinner...maybe you'll get that blowjob."

George grinned like a fox. "I knew you'd come around, Joe."

"Shut the fuck up and get the plates, Luz."


End file.
